1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capstan-motor assembly for a magnetic recording/reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a magnetic recording/reading apparatus such as a video cassette tape recorder (VCR), a camcorder, etc., records information on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape and/or reads the recorded information.
The magnetic recording/reading apparatus typically comprises a main deck on which a head drum is rotatably mounted, a sub deck disposed to be reciprocated with respect to the main deck, a pair of reel tables rotatably disposed at the sub deck so as to drive a tape reel of a tape cassette, and a capstan-motor assembly for supplying a driving force for driving the reel table.
The power of the capstan-motor assembly is transferred through desired power transmission means to the reel table.
FIG. 1 shows an example of the capstan-motor assembly. The capstan-motor assembly 30 has a motor frame 31 disposed to be apart from a main deck. A PCB substrate 32 is provided at a lower side of the motor frame 31, and a bearing holder 33 is fixed to the motor frame 31 by means of a screw. At the bearing holder 33, a shaft 34 is supported by a bearing 35.
At an outer circumference of the bearing holder 33, a stator core 37 on which a coil 36 is wound is fixed by a screw. Further, the stator core 37 is connected through a holder pin 38 to the PCB substrate 32. Therefore, the PCB substrate 32 can be fixedly disposed to be relatively positioned with respect to the bearing holder 33 and the motor frame 31 by the holder pin 38. A lower end of the holder pin 38 is fitted into a coupling hole formed at the stator core 37, and an upper end of the holder pin 38 is fitted into a coupling hole formed at the PCB substrate 32. A lead pin 39 is disposed at the holder pin 38 so as to be connected with the PCB substrate 32. On an upper end of the lead pin 39, a lead line of the coil 36 is connected to the PCB substrate 32 by means of a solder connection or other electrical connection method.
A rotor frame 41 and a pulley 42 are rotatably coupled to a lower end of the shaft. A magnet 43 for generating a rotational force by an interaction with the coil 36 is disposed at the rotor frame 41.
In the capstan-motor assembly as described above, when assembling the PCB substrate 32, the stator core 37 and the bearing holder 33, the need for additional components like the holder pin 38 and the plurality of screws, etc., is problematic in that a construction of the capstan-motor assembly becomes complicated. For example, it is difficult to assemble the components, productivity is lowered, and cost is increased.